parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Disney World Book
The Disney World Book (The Jungle Book) is a spoof of The Jungle Book. Cast: *Mowgli - Peter (Make Mine Music) *Baloo - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets/Sesame Street) *Bagheera - SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Colonel Hathi - Gruffi Gummi (Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *King Louie - Barney (Barney & Friends) *Kaa - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Shere Khan - Constantine (Muppets Most Wanted) *Shanti - Penny (The Rescuers) *Rama - Thomas O'Malley (The AristoCats) *Raksha - Duchess (The AristoCats) *Wolf Cubs - Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz (The AristoCats) *Buzzie the Vulture - Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) *Flaps the Vulture - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) *Ziggy the Vulture - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) *Dizzie the Vulture - Archibald Asparagus (VeggieTales) *Winifred - Grammi Gummi (Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Hathi, Jr. - Cubbi Gummi (Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Monkeys - Smurfs (The Smurfs) *Baloo (dressed as King Louie's girlfriend) - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Flunky Monkey - Clumsy Smurf (The Smurfs) *Jungle - Walt Disney World, Orlando, FL *Man Village - Canada *King Louie's Temple - Animal Kingdom, Walt Disney World, Orlando, FL Scenes: #The Disney World Book (The Jungle Book) part 1: Cast Video #The Disney World Book (The Jungle Book) part 2: Peter's Walt Disney World Life/Meeting at Council Rock #The Disney World Book (The Jungle Book) part 3: Peter and SpongeBob Encounter Plankton #The Disney World Book (The Jungle Book) part 4: Gummi Patrol/("Colonel Gruffi's March") #The Disney World Book (The Jungle Book) part 5: SpongeBob and Peter's Argument #The Disney World Book (The Jungle Book) part 6: Peter meets Kermit #The Disney World Book (The Jungle Book) part 7: ("The Frog Necessities") #The Disney World Book (The Jungle Book) part 8: Peter is Kidnapped by the Smurfs #The Disney World Book (The Jungle Book) part 9: Peter meets Barney ("I Wan'na Be Like You") #The Disney World Book (The Jungle Book) part 10: SpongeBob and Kermit's Moonlight Talk #The Disney World Book (The Jungle Book) part 11: Peter Runs Away #The Disney World Book (The Jungle Book) part 12: Constantine Arrives ("Coloenl Gruffi's March" (Reprise)) #The Disney World Book (The Jungle Book) part 13: Peter and Plankton's Second Encounter ("Trust in Me") #The Disney World Book (The Jungle Book) part 14: Plankton and Cosntantine's Conversation #The Disney World Book (The Jungle Book) part 15: Peter's New Friends ("That's What Friends are For") #The Disney World Book (The Jungle Book) part 16: Peter Confronts Cosntantine/Evil Frog Fight #The Disney World Book (The Jungle Book) part 17: Poor Kermit #The Disney World Book (The Jungle Book) part 18: Peter meets Penny ("My Own Home") #The Disney World Book (The Jungle Book) part 19: The End ("The Frog Necessities" (Reprise)) #The Disney World Book (The Jungle Book) part 20: End Credits ("That's What Friends are For" (during the credits)) Credits: Movie Used: *The Jungle Book (63/67) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Make Mine Music (46) *SpongeBob SquarePants (99) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (04) *The AristoCats (70) *Adventures of the Gummi Bears (85-95) *The Muppets (55) *Sesame Street (69) *Sesame Street News Flash (74-97) *The Smurfs (81) *Barney & Friends (90) *Barney's Great Adventure! (98) *Muppets Most Wanted (14) *VeggieTales (93) *The Rescuers (77) Category:This page currently contains no categories.